


Slurp-over

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [26]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Adult Pred, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Casual Vore, Consensual, Digestion, F/F, Female Pred, Female Prey, Gen, Multi, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Vore, child pred, child prey, family vore, implied reformation, mother vore, multiple prey, nonfatal, pred prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A sleepover takes a vorish turn when a girl offers to swallow her guests.





	

“Who wants to be my supper?”, asks Jane, a lanky, ginger 12-year-old. Her sister Alice and friends Abby and Zoe raise their hands.

“Your supper? But how?”, asks Layla, another classmate of Jane's. The girls, are at a sleepover at Jane's house, sitting in their pyjamas on the floor of Jane and Alice's bedroom. There is six of them: Jane, Alice, the sisters Abby and Zoe, Layla, and Kate.

“Like this. Can I demonstrate on you, Alice?”

“But I want to eat someone too...”

“You can eat someone inside me.”

“Ok.”  
Jane opens her mouth wide, stretching it around her sister's head and shoulders, swallowing hard to drag the smaller girl's body into her throat, holding her above her head so that gravity can help her with her snack. As Alice slides down, her face bulges out of her sister's neck, muscles flexing around it as Jane swallows, and soon vanishes behind the sternum. Jane's tongue flicks out from between obscenely stretched lips to lick Alice's chest and belly. Once the shoulders are in the slippery esophagus, the girl slides down it easily, soon landing headfirst into a hot, humid, mostly empty stomach. From the outside, this is seen as Jane's belly bulging out rapidly as Alice's legs vanish in her mouth.

“Ugh, that was good”, says Jane, paying no attention to her person-shaped, violently squirming gut.

Zoe turn to look at her somewhat guiltily, her own sister's kicking legs sticking out of her own mouth. She gulps and they slide smoothy down her throat, then she burps loudly.

“Sorry, I was hungry.”

“Okay, if Abby doesn't move I think I can manage to swallow you.”

Jane starts with her meal's legs this time, dragging them into her throat with long, powerful swallows. As soon as she is close enough, she flicks her tongue out to lick Zoe's ass and belly, tasting them and coating them with slippery saliva. Zoe tastes different to Alice, but still delicious, and Jane savors her flavor for a long time as she takes in the other girl's bulging belly, nibble by little nibble. The act makes her throat expand to giant proportions, stretched tightly over its prey. As Jane swallows, the bulge shifts ever so gradually downward, moving through her chest into her already occupied belly. Once Zoe's belly is in, her chest, head and arms slide in easily, aided by the weight of her heavy full gut. Jane burps as Zoe's hands disappear in her mouth, then sighs with satisfaction, rubbing the lumpy, squirming belly that's almost three times her size.  
“Ugh, that was good. Anyone else up for a trip down my throat and a night in my belly?”

Kate raises her hand, so does Layla, a bit more hesitantly.

“Okay, give me a moment for my belly to settle and then you can jump right in. Just get in my mouth and I'll swallow you.”

She sits on the side of the bed, the giant gut resting on the floor between her legs. She can see and feel the girls wriggling and moving inside it, hear them talking and giggling. As the slimy walls are rubbed from the inside, they relax, secreting more thick, slick mucus and digestive juices. Layla and Kate gravitate to her sides, sitting down beside her to touch her stuffed, writhing belly, tentatively at first, then more boldly. The six-hand belly rub helps Jane relax her stomach, readying it to accommodate two more occupants.

“Uuuuuurp!”, a drawn-out, thunderous belch makes its way out of her mouth. “Right, I think you can come in now. Which one wants to go first?”

Kate raises her hand tentatively, then strips off her her clothes. Jane picks her up by the ankles, engulfing her head and shoulders in her mouth. Then, she swallows, her tongue licking all over the girl's delicious body as she works her down her throat. Kate tastes light and sweet, like fruity body wash, and Jane finds herself slowing down to enjoy the flavor. For her part, Kate is stuffed into a slick, tight, hot tube, the powerful esophageal muscles kneading her flesh as they squeeze her ever downward. All too soon, her small, slight body is gone, pale feet vanishing between Jane's smiling lips as the bulge in her throat slides down to join the one in her belly.  
“Your turn, Layla.” Layla blushes as Jane gives her naked body a long, appreciative look, sizing her up as a meal, then grabs her by the waist and stuffs her head in her mouth. It's weird, wet and hot and slimy, and the predator's tongue tickles as it licks at her bony preteen chest, trying to get the most of the taste. She finds held upside down by her legs and, ever so slowly, slurped in like a wriggling bony human noodle, squeezed by the powerful esophagus into a hot, steamy stomach As soon as her shoulders pop inside, another mouth engulfs her head, sucking her down. A hot, tight, slimy throat covers her body, undulating around her, the mighty peristaltic motion dragging her rapidly. She can hear the gurgling and groaning, loud and ravenous, of somebody's guts but is unable to tell which one of her predators it comes from. She is soon dumped into a tight chamber with wrinkled, stretchy walls, full of slime and liquid, and another form, small and naked and huddled.

“Kate?”

“Layla?”

Alice happily hugs her bellyful of Layla and Kate, guts groaning in anticipation of the meal they will soon digest, and rest her head on Zoe's own stuffed belly. Above, Jane burps and rubs her giant belly, trying to ease the strain of muscles stretched around five girls. As the chatting and giggling in her belly is gradually replaced by the gurgling and groaning of her digestive process, she slowly falls asleep.

 

Some hours later, Perseverance stops by her daughter's room. Jane is lying asleep on the bed, naked, her belly grotesquely distended to three times the size of the rest of her body at least. The roundness, softness, and wet slurping and sloshing sounds issuing from within suggest that digestion is well underway and that her prey is mostly soup in her intestines. Perseverance licks her lips and picks Jane up to swallow her.

 

 


End file.
